This invention relates to a control apparatus and method for an automatic transmission configured to attain a target transmission ratio even when a power ON/OFF state is switched during a changeover shift that a shift is performed by disengaging a first engagement portion and engaging a second engagement portion.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-263206 discloses a conventional control apparatus for an automatic transmission including a clutch (engagement portion) on an engagement side and a clutch (engagement portion) on a disengagement side which perform a changeover shift. In this control apparatus, the clutch on the engagement side is positively controlled in response to a power ON downshift command so as to prevent the surge (sudden increase) of an engine and shift shock.